1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wall scaffolding, specifically to methods of mounting and stabilizing scaffold brackets to walls.
2. Prior Art
Conventional scaffolding is used frequently in modern construction when workers must perform tasks above ground level. The scaffolding acts as a raised work platform from which workers work on structural features that cannot be easily reached while standing directly on the ground. Various types of scaffolding have been developed and used.
Scaffolding that extends from the ground, such as those that use pump-jacks or staging are frequently used. However, these systems are time consuming to set up which is not practical for residential construction. This scaffold type is also bulky and expensive because it structurally has to carry a significant amount of it's own weight.
Hanging scaffolding is also used. However, this is not a solution for all construction requirements because it requires free access to the top surface of a wall. This is not always possible.
Because of it's low cost, flexibility and ease of installation, wall scaffolding resembling the basic structure of U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,477 is very popular for construction workers working on the outside of buildings. This type of scaffolding structure can easily be transported, installed and moved by a single worker. Because of this, this type of wall scaffolding is one of the most popular types of scaffolding used on residential construction.
As construction methods and residential building designs have evolved, the prior art in this area has several shortcomings. One shortcoming is the incompatibility of modern scaffolding to work with prior art mounting systems. The most popular type of scaffolding includes a scaffold bracket to support planking and this bracket is secured to the wall with a through-hole mounting system. The scaffold bracket and mounting are quickly installed, quickly moved and safer than other mounting systems. U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,018 show several means to secure scaffolding to the walls, however, none of the mounting means are compatible with modern scaffolding systems. Through hole mounting systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,916 however, there are further improvements that provide more safety when used.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is shown when common wall scaffolding is used in modern applications. Modern construction frequently includes ornate framing designs that include corners and overhangs. Wall scaffolding systems are not readily available to support workers as they work around such designs. When working around corners, workers typically mount traditional wall scaffolding as close to the corner as possible, extend the planking beyond the wall bracket and work on the ends of the planking. Frequently, the planking is extended too far beyond the support of the scaffolding and when weight is put on the planking it will raise the opposite end of the planking off the scaffolding creating a very unstable and dangerous work environment. This is particularly true when scaffold planks must be suspended over a short span with corners on each end. A short span of planking provides less plank weight to counter the weight and resulting leverage of someone standing on an unsupported overhang of planking. This scenario of a short span including corners is common in many of today's home designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,916 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,018 show scaffolding systems including mounts for mounting specific types of scaffolding on the corner of exterior walls. These types of scaffolding systems are difficult to set up and move. Additionally, the securing method disclosed is not as safe as and not specifically compatible with today's popular scaffolding systems.